A single in-line memory module (SIMM) is a circuit board having all the logic chips needed to add random access memory (RAM) to a computer. Sockets configured to receive a SIMM are well known in the art but typically are not configured to facilitate ejection of the SIMM. A typical socket is described in the following Modes for Carrying Out the Invention.